Turtle II Secret of the Ooze
by 01Luigifan
Summary: She's back and better than ever! Welcome to the second book of Turtle. This book is mainly based off of the 1991 movie, tmnt secret of the ooze. This one will be very enjoyable to write. I hope it will be just as enjoyable to read! Luv mah readers!
1. Chapter 1

New York City.

The most extraordinary city you'll ever visit! From a distance at night, you can see the city is as lit up as a Christmas tree. Upon entering, you suddenly feel tiny as you look up at the buildings. 'They must go all the way to the clouds' you think to yourself. Be careful not to get lost. The streets are like a maze, a maze filled with bad traffic and hundreds of people! Oh look, there's New York's finest taking down a criminal! The city is filled with non-stop excitement! Any Giants fans out there?

Of course, you can't go to New York City, without having a pizza! Thats right, NYC is well known for it's legendary pizza! So sit back and have a slice, while I tell you a story. There's a legend they say, about four giant turtles, a rat, and a little girl. What's that? You've heard this story before. Of course you have!

That's why I'm telling you the sequel!

Turtle

II

_The Secret of the Ooze_

Leo, Raph, Donny, and Mikey all waited on top of the roof of April O'Neal's new home.

"Pizza dude's getting late!" Mikey said, looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Calm down Mikey." Raph said, laying down and picking his teeth with a toothpick.

"But what if he doesn't find us?!" Mikey stammered in a panicky voice.

"Mikey, look." Leo said, pointing at a little moped.

"Oh! That's him!"

"I can't wait!" Donny said. "I'm starving!"

"I hope Turtle wakes up to open the door, y'know April isn't home."

"She isn't? Huh, she must be working late."

"H-hey! Where's the pizza dude going?!"

They all looked down from the roof as the pizza boy walked into a closed store, with the pizza!

"He better drop off that pizza first!" Mikey yelled, jumping off the building!

"Mikey! You'll blow our existence you idiot!" Raph jumped down from the roof to follow his brother.

"Well, oh well." Donny said jumping down as well.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Leo said, catching up with his brothers.

Keno was a good kid, he never really got into trouble with anyone. He was always nice to customers, and never talked back to his boss. He never did drugs or drank alcohol, he just seemed like your average, run-of-the-mill pizza delivery guy. But little did Keno know, he was about to become a part of one shell of a story.

It started on a night like any other, the restaurant was packed, and everyone was in a rush. But not Keno, he was sitting back, waiting for the next order to go out.

"HEY KENO!" His boss yelled through the crowd.

Keno made haste to run to his boss.

"We got another order for that O'neal lady!"

"Again?! How does she stay so good lookin'?!"

"Aw who knows, that ain't your job though! Move it!"

"Alright alright."

"And be careful Keno!"

Keno took the pizza boxes and brought them outside to store in his moped. He spotted three girls near him.

"Which one of you lucky ladies gets to ride with me tonight?" He said, patting his Moped with a goofy grin.

"Dream on dweeb!"

Keno's smile didn't budge. "Alright." He said, jumping on his moped. "But when I do, I'll dream of something a little THINNER!"

He drove away laughing as the girls murmured about his fat joke. Sure it wasn't nice, but Keno wasn't in a nice mood.

It was a short ride to the address, he knew it by heart by now.

Just as he got off his moped, he noticed something was..off in the store across the street. Despite all forms of better judgement, he took the pizza and went over there to check it out.

What he saw was about six men, wearing stockings over their faces, taking stuff out of various stores! Keno had walked in on a robbery!

"Hold it right there!" He yelled.

The men stopped, and looked at him.

"What are you, night security?!"

"W-well actually I'm...pizza delivery.."

The crooks looked at him like he was messed up in the head, and walked toward him menacingly.

Suddenly, Keno threw his pizza box in the air, and executed some most excellent ninja moves! He knocked out all six of the crooks!

"Did I mention I study martial arts?" He said with a smug grin, but that grin was soon gone, for about twenty, maybe thirty crooks all walked out of the stores.

Keno's eyes widened. He was in serious trouble.

"...help?.."

Keno was a goner! That is, until our favorite four green ninja bros, ran in and leapt over Keno!

"HIIIIIIIIIIII-YA!" They all screamed!

"Let's get out of here!" The crooks screamed!

"Hahahaha! Awesome!" Leo said, taking out a couple of crooks!

"Wicked!" Raph commented, knocking a few out.

"NE-GLEC-TED!" Donny yelled, punching a crook in the face!

"Neglected..?" Mikey said, making fun of Donny's failed comment. "Geez-" Then he gets punched in the face.

"Oops." Donny said.

Keno watched the four turtles fight! He couldn't believe it!

Raphael spotted him, threw a bed sheet over him, and tossed him into a nearby trash can!

"Sorry kid! It's for your own good!"

The crooks were starting to realize they couldn't beat the turtle bros.

"Lets get out of here!" One said to another.

The two raced for the door while the four turtles were distracted!

'CRACK'

The two crooks both felt sharp pains in their heads, they fell over, dizzy.

"Aw, leaving already?"

One felt someone jump on top of him.

"OOF!"

He felt his shirt tug as he was partially lifted up off the ground, and he came face to face with a seven year old girl, wearing a black ninja mask, and she had green scales around her neck area!

"Who are you?!"

"The name's Turtle, remember my face." She conked him in the head, knocking him out. "On second thought, you probably wont."

"Turtle!" Mikey called out. "What are you doing here!?"

"Wondering why the shell I wasn't invited!"

She separated her weapon into two scythes, and spun them around! Three crooks rushed at her from all sides! Turtle grinned and ducked and brought the dull end of her scythes between the legs of two of the crooks, knocking them in the no-no zone, causing them to collapse on the floor! Then she leapt up, fists in the air, and knocked the third one in the jaw!

"I love it when they underestimate me."

Turtle put her weapon back together, only to feel someone run into her! She swung her weapon, only to have it caught mid swing by Raphael.

"Small stuff? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Well Raphael, being seven and one half years old, I think I'm overdue for an extended bed time."

"Take it up with Leo, but since you're here!" Raph picked her up and swung her around by the arms, causing her to kick six crooks in the face! He let her go and she curled up.

"HUMAN CANNON BALL!" She screamed, and she slammed into a line of three crooks and sat up dizzily. "Do it again!" She said giggling.

"Sorry sis, none left." Donny said putting a hand on her head.

"Aw...how sad..."

"Hey." Mikey said, pointing to the trash can.

"Oh yea, almost forgot." Raph said, then he and Mikey helped Keno out of the trash can.

"Who...what...how...huh?!"

"Well.." Donny said. "That just leaves out why and when doesn't it?"

"Look kid." Raph said. "You go call the police, and we'll start tying them up."

"Y-yea but-"

"Yea yea, but good, go!"

Keno ran out the door.

"Ah, kids." They all said at the same time.

Turtle, realizing she was probably in trouble for skipping out on her bed time then joining in the fight, turned around and tried to escape out the back-

"WAIT just a moment young lady." Leo said.

Turtle turned around slowly with an 'uh oh' expression. All four of her brothers stood there, arms folded and tapping their feet.

"I'm in trouble?"

They all nodded. "Big time."

* * *

**SHE'S BACK! It's everyone's favorite mutant little girl! Get ready for another epic adventure! Lets just hope all the action isn't before her bed time ;) **

**Luv mah readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Turtle waited at the bottom of the stairs. She knew she'd be called up by Leo to discuss punishment.

Splinter thought giving Leo charge over Turtle would teach him patience and responsibility. Unfortunately for Turtle, sometimes Leo took his job too seriously.

"Psst! Turtle."

Turtle looked up to see Mikey.

"Hey Mike."

Mikey sat next to her on the stairs.

"Personally, I thought your fighting was most excellent. Don't take the whole bed time thing too personally, they're just looking out for you."

"I know.. I'm just used to staying up late with you guys. I saw you guys go into the place across the street, I was just curious.."

"I believe you sis, and if it were up to me, I would have rewarded you."

Turtle smiled and hugged Mikey. He was always there for her.

"Turtle." Leo called from upstairs.

"Uh oh.."

Mikey pulled Turtle close, and whispered in her ear. "A word to the wise, if things get to bad, use your little girl cuteness."

"Turtle!"

"Comin' Leo!"

Mikey nodded and patted Turtle's back, then she ran up the stairs.

Turtle went to the last door down the hall and-hesitantly-knocked on it.

"Come in Turtle."

She opened the door and peaked in. Leo was sitting in a chair, reading a book on swords and other ancient weaponry.

"Come here."

She slowly walked up to him, and stood there with her hands behind her back, looking away.

"You do know why your in here don't you?"

"Yea.."

"Why's that?" He said, putting his book down.

"I'm in trouble for skipping out on my bed time, and fighting with you guys."

"Actually, we promote you fight with us to better your skills. It was the fact that you disobeyed a direct order."

"Oh..."

Leo sighed, and picked Turtle up to place her on his lap.

"Listen Turtle, you can never become a good ninja if you don't learn to follow orders."

"Well what if someone orders me to jump off of a bridge!?"

"I meant, orders from your superior. Also, some orders you have to disobey for your own safety, or the safety of others."

"Oh...Ok.."

"April and dad made a bed time for you because sleep is crucial to your daily life, especially at your age. When you're older, you won't need as much sleep, however it's still very important. You see, when you sleep, your body is healing itself and recharging for the challenges ahead the next day. Without sleep, you could become disoriented and unable to defend yourself, or worse, you could become seriously ill and not be able to fight at all. Do you understand Turtle?"

Turtle nodded, she did understand.

"Good, now lets talk about your punishment."

Turtle thought of Mikey's words, and looked up at Leo with the cutest face ever. It could melt even the meanest man's heart.

"Would it help if I said I was really really REALLY sowwy?"

Leo looked at her like he was contemplating.

"...Weeeeell...It is a first offense. I suppose I could let you off with a warning."

Turtle smiled and hugged her brother tightly.

"ah- Ok ok!"

Turtle jumped off his lap and stood in front of him.

"What are your orders?"

Leo smiled and picked up his book.

"I order you to go bug Raphael."

Turtle giggled and saluted. "Yes sir!" Then she ran off.

Leo opened his book and read on. He felt he learned a valuable lesson on being a leader, and a big brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Turtle was in the living room, blaring the radio to the point of near explosion. She was executing some most excellent dance moves to some Vanilla Ice song. He was one of her favorite artists, she would give anything to meet him in person and show him some of her skills.

Suddenly, the music stopped.

"Hey!" She glared at her brothers, Leo especially for turning it off.

"Sorry kiddo, time to watch April on the news."

"Aw alright.."

They sat down on the couch. Turtle ran and jumped onto Donny.

"AH- Hey!" He wrapped an arm around her and knocked on her head once.

"OW!" She face-palmed him back, giggling.

"Guy's it's about to start!"

Turtle and her bros watched the TV in silence.

"Hi, April O'Neal here at the site of T.G.R.I's cleanup effort.."

"What's T.G.R.I?" Turtle said suddenly.

"It's a group of scientists trying to better the world." Donny said.

"How?.."

"Well, like cleaning up our land and water."

"Why does it take a scientist to do that.. Why can't all the citizens do that?"

Her brothers looked at her silently, thinking about her comment.

"Hey, lets change the channel!" Raph said. "Isn't Oprah on?"

"Leave it Raph!" Leo snapped. "We're watching April."

"Aw c'mon...hey! Maybe they have something on our fight last night!"

"Raphael!" Splinter snapped, suddenly appearing in the living room. "Do not change channel.."

Everyone was silent during the news after that. Once it was over, Splinter left to meditate on the roof.

"Hey dudes, I have an Idea."

Everyone looked at Mikey questioningly.

"Lets clean the house before April comes home!"

"...YEA!" Everyone shouted, then began getting to work.

Many hours later, the house is almost sparkling clean, until April came home early.

"AWWW APRIL!"

"You ruined the surprise.."

"I'm sorry guys..where's Splinter?"

"He's been on the roof since he saw your report." Donny said.

"..Doing what?"

"Coming to a decision." Everyone turned around to see Splinter standing in the window.

"You have been meditating many hours master Splinter." Leo said.

"Yes...and it is time. Join me above."

Everyone looked at earchother with questioning faces and headed up to the roof. They all sat around Splinter.

"These past hours." He started. "Have been spent, pondering many questions. Some, are the very questions of our origin... The sewer... our transformation. But the answers have always remained hidden in the past... veiled by a shadow too deep to penetrate...until now."

Everyone listened intently.

"A light from the present, reaches back to illuminate that shadow.."

Splinter pulled a clot off of what appeared to be a broken canister!

"My children, you have never seen this...but know what it is."

The five siblings gasped.

"That's the canister that held the ooze!" Donny shouted.

Turtle stared at the canister and put her hand slowly up to her mouth, remembering that moment..the feel..the taste..

"Why now?" Turtle asked.

"Yea, why do you just now show us?" Leo repeated her.

Splinter put the canister together and held it up. Upon it was engraved four familiar letters.

T.G.R.I

"T.G.R.I!" April jumped up. "I knew it! I knew there was something more to those guys."

"Yes...If the contents of this canister are not unique..the city could be...in grave danger."

"After all this time..." Leo said.

"Wondering who we are." Donny finished for him.

"The past returns my children...it is time to seek our answers...you know what you must do."

"Alright." Turtle said. "But I'm gonna need permision for an extended bed time."

* * *

Later that night, Leo, Raph, Donny, Mikey, and Turtle all jumped onto the roof of the T.G.R.I building.

"Don't see any night security." Donny said.

"Hey," Leo said. "There may not be much to this place, but we still have to be careful."

"C'mon Leo.." Raph said, patting his older brother on the back. "Let's do it eh?"

"Lets do it!" Donny and Mike repeated loudly, making Turtle roll her eyes and laugh.

The inside of the T.G.R.I. building looked like the inside of the Starship Enterprise!

"Woah! It's like the inside of a video game! In 3D!" Mikey said.

"Dude! Are we even on earth anymore?"

"Yea, Like where's Spock?" Turtle said.

"The past returns!" Donny said, feeling the equiment. "I knew we'd find something special!"

"Special? I'll say." Mikey said. "Like, where do you put the quarter?"

"Stop messin around!" Raph yelled.

"Hey guys! Look!"

Donny pointed to a computer.

"Lets take a look!" Donny sat in a computer chair and rolled over to the computer. "Look's like a bunch of cerial numbers." He said as his siblings gathered around. "Hmm...disposed...disposed...disposed?"

"Woa look dudes." Mikey said, pulling out two of many empty canisters.

"Were too late." Turtle said, disappointed.

"Yea like, no deposit no return."

"Don't be so sure guys." Donny said, pointing to one particular serial number. It was labled;

_ACTIVE_

"So there's one left." Turtle said, trying to get a good look at the computer.

"Can you hack it?" Leo asked.

"Well I can try... but if the database is coded, the whole system could shut down.."

"...Do it!" Raph snapped.

Donny got to work right away, his siblings watched silently as he used his amazing tech wizard powers. After about three minuets, the screen flashed

**ACESS DENIED!**

Then the whole screen pixelated over and the system shut down!

"AW!"

"Oh well, nice try Don."

"Thanks Raph."

"GUY'S!" Turtle screamed! "FOOT NINJAS!"

Sure enough, Foot ninjas surrounded them on all sides! There weren't too many, but enough for a serious threat.

Their leader held up one of the canisters! It was filled with ooze!

"He's got the ooze!" Raph shouted.

"I guess they missed us guys!" Turtle said, grinning and spining her weapon. "It's been a while after all."

The leader grunted and extended a hand!

"ATTACK!"

* * *

Hey guys, I know the past few chapter haven't been all that great, but I promise that things are going to get seriously better =)

=( I'm a little upset because I missed this week's episode of TMNT. Total bummer.

Oh well~ Luv mah readers! TURTLE POWER!


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey picked up a random object and threw it, knocking the ooze right out of mr ugly's hand! Donny caught it and the fight was on!

Turtle made haste to keep the Foot away from her brother! She slid her weapon under one of them, causing him to stumble and knock over three of his own men!

"Tsk tsk. Clumsy aren't you?"

"Donny!" Mike yelled, "Throw it over here!"

"Don!" Turtle waved her arms. "Don I'm closer!"

Donny threw it to Turtle, who ducked just in time to avoid two of the ninjas, causing them to colide!

"Turtle!" Mikey yelled, holding his arms out, ready to catch the canister!

"Think fast brother!" She tossed it with great streingth, it wizzed past four ninjas trying to obtain it! But in the end, Mikey caught it! "YEA!"

"Right on!" Mikey yelled!

But then th ninjas all went after Mikey!

"Ah! Mikey look out!"

"Mikey!" Raph yelled, "Mikey bro! I'm open!"

"Raph! Go long!"

Mikey threw the canister in Raph's direction, only for it to be caught by one of the Foot!

"Ah-NO!"

"Great throw Mike.."

"HI-YA!" Leo kicked the canister out of the ninja's hand, flipped backwards onto a computer chair, and caught the canister!

"WOA!" He yelled as the chair began to roll away! "Haha! Yo Mikey! Surf's up dude!"

Suddenly, one of the ninjas laid a bowstaff in front of the chair!

"Oh no!" The chair came to an abrupt stop and Leo AND the canister went flying!

Unfortunately, the leader caught the canister!

"ENOUGH!" he yelled! "Get what we came for!"

Turtle noticed ninjas beginning to surround her!

"Ah, you back for seconds?" She split her weapon and swung one svythe, only for her arm to be caught by a very, very strong grip!

"OW! HEY LET GO!" She swung her other scythe, her free arm was also restrained! "OW! OW! GUYS!" The pain was intinse! She tried to writhe away!

"TURTLE!" Her brothers tried to come to her aid!

"NINJA! VANISH!" The leader threw a smoke pellet!

Turtle lost visual of her brothers immediately, as a strange smelling rag was placed over her mouth and nose, the leader whispered into her ear.

"Our master will be pleased to see you again.."

Everything faded to black..


	5. Chapter 5

Turtle woke up groggily.

Her brain felt like it was swimming.

She sat up, and heard the rattling of chains. She could move her arms around but they definitely had chains connected to them. She wasn't going anywhere.

"Ok Turtle, where are you?" She murmured.

"New York City junk yard."

Turtle jumped at the British accent, and looked up. She saw a skinny man, middle aged, glasses, blonde hair, and a lab coat. She recognized him!

"Hey! You're the T.G.R.I scientist from the news."

"Quite right. I'm glad one as young as you shows interest in the love of science."

"Well, actually, my big brother is the science protigy. I guess his enthusiasm rubs off on you."

The scientist chuckled. There was an awquard pause as Turtle shook the last of the grogginess.

"Wait, why did you kidnap me?! Are you working with the Foot?!"

"Hardly!" He said, rather offended. "I'm as much of a prisoner as you are."

"Oh..."

"Honestly little girl, do I look like I have the physical ability to be one of those ninja brutes?"

Turtle giggled.

"I suppose not.."

Another awkward silence.

"I'm Turtle..by the way.."

"Turtle? A nickname perhapse?"

"Real name.."

"Oh...Well its as good a name as any. I'm Professer Jordan Perry."

"Well met...you worked in the lab we were in then?"

"Excuse me?"

"My brothers and I were exploring T.G.R.I labs. We thought it was empty, then the Foot attacked."

"What were you doing in my laboritory?"

"So you do work there." Turtle smiled. "You made the stuff then?"

"Stuff? What stuff? You didn't answer my question."

"No Professor, you didn't answer MY question."

"What stuff?!"

"The OOZE! The bright..." Turtle licked her lips. "Green stuff."

"...How would a little girl know a thing about that"

Turtle looked up with her eyes first, then lifted up her neck to reveal her scales.

"Because the ooze is practically my mother."

The Professor gasped and approached Turtle slowly. He reached out.

"..M-..may I touch them?"

"Sure, just be careful. I'm super ticklish."

The Professor smiled a small bit. "I'll be careful."

He put a hand on the scales and rubbed them gently with his thumb.

"Incredible!" He said, overly enthused. "The..ooze, as you call it, seems to have caused some sort of animal mutation. Its as if you're part.…"

"Turtle?"

He blinked at her a moment and adjusted his glasses.

"Yes...turtle..."

Footsteps were heard and the Professor raced back to what appeared to be a work space.

The door was flung open, and in walked Mr. ugly himself.

"Hey baldy!" Turtle jabbed. "Where do I complain to hotel management about getting a better room?"

Turtle laughed at her own joke. Even the Professor showed a hint of a smile.

Suddenly, clinking of metal and footsteps were heard. Turtle stopped laughing immediately. She knew the sound all too well.

The sound entered the room, and though she didn't want to, she looked up at the doorway.

And there, like some gruesome phantom brought back from the deepest pits of the underworld, stood

The Shredder.

Alive

"Shredder..." Turtle scowled and spat at the ground in front of him. "You're looking well for a man who was crushed by a garbage truck."

"Silence, little freak. I am the Shredder, I never die, I am immortal."

"We'll see."

"Hmph...I'll deal with you later."

Shredder walked over to the Professor.

"Is it ready?!"

"Yes, but I must warn you, we aren't entirely sure what this could do! The results could be-"

"I KNOW THE RESULTS!" Shredder snapped. "You are not here to question me, you are here to do as I say!" He held up his knived gauntlet to the Professor. "Or perish…"

The Professor gulped. "R-right then."

He installed the canister of ooze into a machine, and took a tube from the machine and stuck it through a hole in a makeshift wall made of various junk metal.

Shredder turned to his ugly minion. "You brought me the most vicious animals you could find?"

Baldy nodded.

"Gooooood"

The ooze made its way through the tube and behind the wall. Little noises could be heard.

"YOU"RE MAKING MORE MUTANTS?!" Turtle yelled, appalled.

"Warriors. Stronger than your pathetic excuse for a family..."

"You're sick Shredder! When they mutate, they wont just be animals anymore! They'll be people! Real people! You can't expect them to just bend to your command!"

"Silence! You know nothing. These freaks will become stronger, they will be powerful, and they will know me only as master.

With that, Shredder turned and exited the room.

Turtle looked up at the Professor, and her looked back at her sympathetically.

"Oh...I wish my brothers were here…"


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Turtle was jolted awake by loud banging! She looked up to see the Professor backed against the wall, holding a steel pipe!

"What's going on?!" Turtle snapped.

"Their mutation is surprisingly quick! I'm not sure I'll be able to contain these creatures!"

"They're not 'creatures'!" Turtle glared at him. "We're people." She looked over at the trembling cell, and rattled her chains. "QUIET!"

Suddenly, the cage stopped trembling. She saw a furry face peek out from one of the holes.

"How..how did you do that?"

"Like I said, we're people, not savages."

Turtle smiled at the face kindly. "Hello."

"He...helluh.."

"It speaks!"

"I believe its a 'he' Professor."

Turtle heard a more, higher pitched sound.

"What was that?"

"It's one of them. The wolf and snapping turtle. I believe the Shredder wished to name them, Tokka and Rhazar."

Turtle nodded.

"Tokka." The wolf looked through the hole again, knowing his name. "Hello Tokka."

"Hell-oh." He said, reaching through the hole.

"Tokka, could you tell Rhazar it's still sleepy-time?"

Tokka banged on the wall beside him.

"Rhazar, night night!"

"Ooooh, night night."

With that, loud snoring was heard. Turtle grinned ear-to-ear.

"How on earth did they listen to you?"

"They know their sister when they see her."

"Sister..?"

"Yes, they were born of the ooze like me and my family. They're my brothers now. Tokka and Rhazar."

The Professor looked at Turtle, astonished. Then he had a bit of concern on his face.

"What if the Shredder finds out?"

"Then we'll hope and pray that my new brothers side with family over Foot."


	7. Chapter 7

Turtle sighed. She wished she knew how to somehow contact her brothers. She needed to tell them that Shredder was still alive... but how...

Just then, the doors burst open! In walks metalhead himself.

"Tch.." Was all Turtle said to him. She didn't even look in his direction.

"Unlock her and bring her to the training grounds." He snapped. With that, two ninjas unlocked her wrists.

She made no hesitation to begin swinging, only to be pinned down once more...

She was weak... they hadn't fed her since they captured her. Only given her water to keep her alive. The Professor tried to share his food with her, but when he was caught, he would get no food the next day..

They lifted her up and dragged her outside. When they dropped her on the ground, she heard the clinking footsteps of Shredder approaching her.

Shakily, she tried to get up, but The Shredder kicked her in the stomach, causing her to collapse again...

"I have decided to be merciful and let you die today." He said, kicking her over onto her back.

Turtle coughed and groaned. "How nice." She said sarcastically.

With that, several young boys surrounded her.

"This child!" He said, raising his voice to them. "Is one of the freaks we so hate! She has defeated your brothers, show her now! Show her that our family can not be broken. Go now, destroy her.. and enjoy it.."

Shredder left, and Turtle stood up shakily. She assumed a fighting stance.

"Come on then!" She said. "Are you gonna fight me or not!?"

Two of the boys rushed at her! Turtle ducked down and swept her feet under both of them, causing them to fall and conk their heads together!

She leapt up and stood back in a fighting stance.

But she was weak from hunger... She stumbled a little, but maintained her stance.

"You call yourselves ninjas?!" She said mockingly. "More like ninj-aints. Because you aint no ninjas!"

She felt a sharp pain on her head as one of the boys hit her! She stumbled back, only to be kicked in the back by another! She was launched forward, then launched in the air as someone kicked her in the stomach!

She quickly regained her balance and landed on her feet! Weak from hunger, and in pain, she breathed heavily. She could feel her vision blurring out.

"Hey Keno, why aren't you getting in on this?!"

Turtle looked around. She spotted who they were talking to! It was the boy from the robbery! He looked at her, horrified at what they were doing. Why was he here? Was he a foot member now?

She turned around and held up her fists.

"Yea Keno, why not?"

Keno shook his head slightly.

"I can't, she's a little girl! This is shameful!"

"You'll never make top rank if you keep talking like that Keno!"

Keno looked at her sadly.

"Turtle I-..."

Turtle's eyes widened. He knew her name? That means he knows her brothers..

"Shut up and fight me!" She said, then suddenly leapt in the air and punched Keno in the face, knocking him over!

Just as she suspected, the others joined in, punching her, kicking her, and Turtle was too weak to fight on!

Finally she just collapsed on the ground.. They gathered around her..

"Finish it." One of them said.

One brought out a sword and held it over Turtle.

"Any last words kid?"

Turtle stared at the sword..

"Like my Grandfather before me, I will die at the hands of the Foot, but unlike you.."

Turtle closed her eyes and extended her chest, offering her heart to the boy!

"I WILL DIE WITH HONOR!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Turtle heard the screams as a fight broke out around her! She felt someone partially lift her up! It was Keno!

"Keno.." She said weakly.

"Hey.." He said. "We're here to save you!"

"We...?"

Turtle looked toward the direction of the fight, and smiled as she saw a familiar figure..

"Raphael..."

* * *

**Hey... Its been a while... hasn't it...well here's the new ch**


	8. Chapter 8

"KENO!" Raph yelled, fighting off the ninjas. "KENO TAKE MY SISTER TO APRIL'S! SHE'LL CONTACT MY BROTHERS!"

"What?! Raph, I can't leave you here!"

Turtle coughed, and felt something wet splatter across her mouth. She tasted blood..

"DAMNIT KENO! GO! BEFORE I KNOCK YOU INTO JERSEY!"

Keno knew he didn't have a choice, he picked up Turtle and quickly ran out of the Junkyard!

Turtle looked back, her vision blurring! She saw Raphael being taken over by the ninjas.

"R-Raph! No.."

Keno climbed the fence out of the junkyard. At the top of the fence, he saw Raph being pinned to the ground by ten or twelve ninjas!

Raph spotted them.

"GO! GO AND DONT TURN BACK!"

Keno gritted his teeth and jumped over the fence! He held Turtle close as he ran.

"G-go back Keno! Go back!"

"I can't! I know how you feel kid, but we need to get you help, now!"

"I-im fine, we need to help Raph!"

"We can't help him without help from your brothers!"

"I c-could- " Turtle coughed, she was shaking violently.

Keno ignored her pleas and ran all the way to April's apartment!

"APRIL!" He yelled banging on the door. "APRIL C'MON! MIKEY! LEO! DON! APRIL-"

Keno jumped when someone grabbed his shoulder! It was April!

"Keno! What's wrong?! Is that Turtle?!"

"Yea, she needs serious help, and they got Raph!"

"Raph?! Who got Raph?!"

"The Foot! We need to get the guys!"

"O-ok, bring Turtle inside, NOW!"

Keno ran Turtle up to April's apartment. Turtle began to yelp every now an then, feeling jolts of extreme pain course through her body.

"Take her upstairs and place her on the first bed you see!"

Keno ran upstairs and placed Turtle in one of the bedrooms.

"It hurts!" Turtle said, grunting in pain.

"I know, your brothers will be here soon, you have to hang in there!"

They heard April frantically talking on the phone about Turtle.

"Yea- Keno brought her here! She's bruised terribly and is bleeding in some areas you have to get over here right away- h-hello?"

April looked at the phone, realizing they must have hung up.

"AAAAAAAA!" Turtle yelled out, feeling sharp pains again! "AAA-ow...I think I may have some broken bones..

Keno ran to her side.

"You'll be Ok... alright?"

"Tch.." Turtle let out a small, strained laugh. "I know I'll be Ok, I'm more worried about you. Did I punch you too hard?"

Keno rubbed his cheek.

"What was that for anyway?"

"You're welcome. You almost blew your cover ninja boy."

Turtle groaned in pain. She had come really close to death today, and she had been prepared to die. But now, Raphael has taken her place.

A tear rolled down her face, she could only imagine the horrible things they were doing to him..

Her vision began to blur when she heard the door bust open. She heard her brothers run in.

"TURTLE!"

They all surrounded her.

"Hey guys.." She said, trying to manage a smile. "You missed all the action."

"Turtle.." Donny said leaning down to her. "What exactly did they do to you?"

"Starved me, broke a few bones...ack...but I'm fine, go save Raphael!"

"Raphael?!" They all said astounded.

"Yea." Keno said. "He got captured when we rescued her.."

They were all silent until Turtle screamed out in pain!

"April, Keno, go to the medical supplies store and get me some bandages, an I.V..."

Donny's words faded as Turtle slowly felt herself slip into a deep sleep. Darkness surrounded her, and she rested...


	9. Chapter 9

Turtle walked slowly through the junkyard...

An eerie wind blew through, and Turtle shivered.

Everything was so... Quiet...

... She walked up to she shack, where she had been held captive...

"H-hello?"

She turned sharply as she heard four familiar screams! It was her brothers!

"GUYS?" She ran in the direction of the screaming, but it felt more like she was staying in one spot, while the land moved around her!

She felt herself trip, and she fell hard on the ground..

"Ow..."

She froze, hearing the deep, demonic laugh of the Shredder..

"No..." She covered her ears, but the laugh only grew louder "NO! SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Suddenly, she was in the shack... She looked up... and gasped in horror..

On the floor, were four, torn bloody mask...

She knew who's they were...

She backed away from them, and turned around to run, but then HE, HE was there!

The Shredder raised his claws...

"Farewell, acursed BRAT!"

The claws made their decent upo-

"NO!"

Turtle awoke crying and in a cold sweat, sitting up, swinging punches in every direction! She suddenly screamed, feeling a sharp pain in her ribs.

"AAAAAAAAAA- WHAT THE SHELL?!" She screamed, grabbing her ribs.

"Turtle!" She heard her father and her brothers around her.

"Turtle, don't move!" Donny said frantically.

"Lay down!" said Leo

"Stop swingin kid!" Raph said, holding her wrists.

"Is she ok?" Mikey shouted, concerned.

"It was just a nightmare, my child." Splinter said, trying to calm her down.

Turtle looked around.

"Y-you guys are Ok?"

"Yea, we're fine." Leo said. "We were more concerned about you, you've been out cold for a while."

"How do you feel?" Donny Asked.

"Um... Really hungry..."

"I'm not surprised. The Shredder nearly starved you to death. And don't try to move around too much Ok? Your ribs are broken."

Turtle looked down. Her chest was wrapped up, and she had many bruises on her body.

Raphael sat on the edge of the bed she was on.

"You're lucky to be alive small fry. Good thing I gotcha outta there when I did."

Turtle looked up at him. "You got turtle-napped by them when you rescued me! How did you escape?!"

Raph grinned and flexed. "Well you know they just can't handle me. I singlehandedly defeated-"

"Raph." His brother's said, scolding him.

"Heh... I mean... I had a little help getting out."

Turtle smiled. She was just happy the family was back together again.

"Is the little one awake?" She heard a familiar Brittish voice. The Professor made his way through the crowd.

"Hey Professor. I see you've meet my family."

He laughed nervously and nodded.

"So does this mean the Shredder is defeated?!"

Everyone's expression turned grim..

"I guess that's a no.."

"No, but we have a foolproof plan!" Donny said.

"If that's true, then why is Mikey working on it with us." Raph said.

"Heeey!" Mikey said, throwing a paper ball at Raph.

"Quit fooling around guys." Leo said. "We don't have much time left. We need to face Tokka and Rhazar tonight, or Shredder releases them into the city."

"Tokka and Rhazar?! You aren't going to hurt them are you?"

They looked at Turtle like she was wacky in the brains.

"Look, kiddo, I know you missed out on the action earlier. But we got our Shells handed to us earlier by those two." Raph said, rubbing his shoulders.

Turtle's face turned red. "They aren't that bad. They just think the Shredder is their parent... They'll too whatever he says but they're mostly just brainless infants."

"Infants or not. We must either take care of them, or risk the harm of everyone in New York.." Splinter said. "Sometimes there is just no other way."

"Were trying to work on a harmless way to null the threat. But we aren't sure it will work." Donny said.

Turtle looked around, realizing she was somewhere strange.

"Hey, where are we?"

"You like it?" Mikey said. "It's out new lair."

Turtle realized they were in a beautiful abandoned subway station.

"Wow! This place is pretty rad!"

"I know!"

Turtle smiled. "Do you think I could get some food around here?"

"Oh! Yea sure!"

Mikey set a box of pizza in Turtle's lap, and she began eating the whole thing like no tomorrow.

"Not so fast Turtle, you're just recovering." Donny said.

"I need to eat to build my energy back up Don. Old Shred-head isn't gonna have the advantage of me being weak from hunger when we kick his tin can to the curb!"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Leo said, folding his arms.

.

"We; Pronoun; You and I: Refers to the speaker and other person or people; example: WE are going to defeat Shredder"

"I know what it means smartass!" He said, lightly bonking Turtle on the head.

"Ow..."

"I think it is best if you listen to your brothers child." Splinter said, petting Turtle's hair.

Turtle held her tongue, wary of the lashing her ears would receive if she spoke out so disrespectfully to her father..

"So... what's the plan guys?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" The professor said. Then went on to demonstrate how this goo he was creating would harmlessly revert Tokka and Rhazar back to their original un-mutated forms.

Turtle looked at him as if he had just described that the world would end.

"What's wrong Turtle?"

"That's so inhumane."

"What do you mean inhumane?!" Donny said "We're harmlessly nulling the mutation."

"Which means they will cease to exist. If you take away their mutation, they lose their newfound intelligence. They wont remember a thing that they learned or felt as this new being."

"That doesn't really matter seeing as Shredder has trained them to become killing machines-"

"Shredder didn't train them they just think he's their parent."

"Turtle we're just trying to save-"

"HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF OUR MUTATIOONS WERE TAKEN AWAY! I'D BE NORMAL, AND YOU WOULD ALL BE ANIMALS! HOW WOULD THAT SEEM HUH? THAT'T WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO THEM!"

Everyone fell silent for a moment, then Donny came up to Turtle and hugged her gently..

"Please understand... It's for the good of New York..." He looked her in the eyes.. "Sometimes you have to sacrifice the few for the well being of the many.."

He patted her shoulder. And She remained quiet.

"Unfortunately fellows." The professor said. "They have to ingest the substance in order for it to work."

"They have to eat it?" Donny said in a panic.

"What?! Well, there goes that plan!"

"How the shell are we gonna get them to eat that junk?!" Raph said.

"Um... I have an idea." Mikey started..

* * *

This should have ben done long ago... BUT TWO EVIL WITCHES GOT ME ADDICTED TO HOMESTUCK *headdesk*


	10. Chapter 10

Turtle laid in the bed quietly. She knew her brothers had gone with the professor to deal with Tokka and Rhazar... However, she KNEW in her heart that this is not the way to do it.

The Shredder needs to be defeated... But will they be able to pull it off?...

Just then, Turtle jumped hearing a noise. Keno had walked into her room.

"Hey Keno."

"Hey Turtle..."

"Father made you stay behind too huh?"

"Yea... I hate it!"

Turtle nodded sympathetically...

"You're right you know." Keno said.

"About what?"

"Tokka and Rhazar."

"You believe me then?"

"Yea.. you need to get outta here and help them."

"I.. dunno how. Father will catch me in an instant. Not only because he's a Master and I'm a seven year old, but because of these broken ribs.."

Keno thought for a moment, then leaned in and whispered into Turtle's ear.

"Tell you what kid, I'll distract the old man, while you make a break for it. K?"

Turtle smiled.

"Are you sure he won't catch on? He's old, but... he trained us to be NINJAS. I'm pretty sure sneaking past him won't be so easy."

"Maybe not." Keno said with a sly smile. "But if it's one thing I know about elders, they love to tell stories of the good old days.."

* * *

Keno sat in front of Splinter, who was enjoying a cup of green tea.

"Master Splinter?" Keno asked.

"Yes, young one?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What was it like, living in Japan?"

Master Splinter smiled and put his cup of tea down. "Aaaaah, Japan." He said, closing his eyes, remembering. "The perfect sky, the snow covered mountains. The air always smelled like the plants around the house. It was here, I was raised by my Master Yoshi. And I was very happy..."

As he talked, Turtle peeked out of the bedroom. She hoped this would work..

She quickly walked to the other side of the lair.

Almost there.

Almost there.

Almost there-

Alas, she accidently stumbled over a coat rack! Causing it to fall and crash!

She had no choice! She made a speedy run out of the exit!

Splinter turned around to see what had happened. He saw the coat rack laying on the floor.

"How did that-"

"Master Splinter, maybe the trench coats were too heavy for it on one side.."

Splinter looked at the fallen coat rack, as he stroked his beard with a knowing gleam in his eye.

"Hmm hmm hmm." He chuckled. "Yes that's probably it."

* * *

Turtle was at the bottom of the ladder where the man hole was. She was holding her chest, gnashing her teeth in pain!

That sprint had caused her to hurt her healing ribs.. But it was a small price to pay for a good cause..

She climbed up the ladder, grunting a little from the pain.

Luckily, the man hole had already been loosened. So she just used her weapon to easily move it to the side.

Once she made it to the surface, she immediately kicked it back into place.

Good... now... She looked to the east. A full moon loomed over the city. She didn't know what she was gonna do... but she better do it quick.

Time is running out, for ALL of her brothers.

* * *

_**Hey guys, listen i'm so so so so so so so so sooooo sorry I havn't been updating. But you need to know why. See, my brother, he's dying from a growth in his brain, the MIDDLE of his brain. He can't eat or sleep without heavy meds. He's lost so much weight, and recently, he's been having episodes of amnesia.**_

_**Keep him in your hearts plz..**_


	11. Chapter 11

Turtle arrived at the construction sight where the battle was to take place.

She hid, seeing as it was surrounded by the foot.

Between the wall of ninjas, she saw them.

Mike, Leo, Raph and Don. They were facing Tokka and Rhazar.

Looking up, she saw the Shredder, standing next to his right hand goon..

Turtle bit her lip. She really didn't know what to do... With her ribs broken, she wouldn't really be much help to her big bros, or Tokka and Rhazar either.

She spotted Mikey approach the two with what appeared to be a box of donuts.

So, THAT'S how they're going to demutate them... she couldn't let this happen!

She reached into her backpack, and searched for something that could aid her. No... no... no- AH HA!

She found a toy voice changer that she had received in a happy meal once. She didn't like the food, but the toy was awesome...

Seeing Tokka take a donut, she turned it on, and placed it to her mouth!

"STOP! IT'S A TRAP! THERES ANTI_MUTAGEN IN THE DONUTS!"

All the ninjas looked around for the source of the voice.

Tokka looked down, and crushed the donut, revealing the cube of anti mutagen inside! He growled at Mikey.

"DESTROY THEM!" The Shredder yelled! "Destroy them now!"

Tokka grabbed Mikey and threw him at the other three, knocking them down like big reptilian bowling pins!

"Aw shell.." Turtle said to herself. She threw the voice machine aside and raced to help!

She used her weapon to knock some of the foot out of the way!

"STOP! STOP!"

She slid between Tokka, Rhazar, and the four Turtles! She plunged her weapon into the ground, halting herself and keeping balance.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs! Everything fell quiet.

"Turtle?" Her older brother's were surprised, infuriated, and glad to see her.

She looked up at Tokka and Rhazar, breathing heavily, teeth gritting from the pain in her ribs...

"T-Tokka, Rhazar! Y-you remember me, right?"

Tokka looked upon the girl.

"Tur-tle." He said.

Everyone gasped.

"How the shell do they know her?" Raph screamed.

"Shh!" The other three shushed him.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Shredder yelled. "Destroy them, now!"

"No!" Turtle said.

Rhazar touched Turtle's bandages.

"OW!"

"ow?" Rhazar mimicked. He knew what ow meant.

"Yes. YES! Ow. Ow, hurt. Your 'mother' hurt me!" She said , pointing to the Shredder. "Please, he is the real bad guy here, if anyone needs to be destroyed it's him! He's hurt countless people! He is NOT your mother. He's not even close to a father!"

Tokka and Rhazar looked up at Shredder with lost looks.

"M- Mama?" Rhazar asked.

Shredder growled. "Destroy them, or I will destroy you instead!"

"See?!" Turtle yelled. "He doesn't care about you, or anyone for that matter! Please, fight along side people who love you..."

She held out a hand to them.

"Will you join us, and help us defeat the Shredder? Brothers?..."

Tokka stared at her hand... and looked toward the Shredder... then looked at her hand again..

"ENOUGH! I'M TAKING THIS FLEABAG DOWN!"

Raphael jumped on Tokka's back and buried a sai into his armor! Tokka roared, and snarled!

"NOOOO!" Turtle screamed, all of her hard work, gone in a single blow!

Rhazar took Raph, and flung him across the site! The other three began to fight as well!

"NO! PLEASE RETHINK THIS!"

Tokka gently pushed Turtle aside, and raced forward to destroy our four heroes!

Turtle yelled and took her weapon. She realized this was all a mistake. Did she really expect to make a difference?

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Turtle ducked, hearing the screaming Mikey approach! Rhazar had thrown him through the wall in the building next to the construction site!

"MIKE!"

She raced inside to help him, only to freeze in her tracks...

She was greeted by... so... many people.

She realized this must be one of the many clubs in town. Everyone was dressed up and-

Tokka and Rhazar followed soon after! They and the Turtles began to fight!

The crowd was beginning to panic! Turtle needed to do something, fast! They're existence was blown, how can she cover this?!

"Must be part of the show!" Someone said.

Of course! Showbiz! New York City is all about productions of all kinds.

Turtle knew what she had to do.

She ran and jumped onto the stage, and grabbed the mic. The current performer grabbed it and tried to pull it away from her.

"Hey!" She said, looking up at him with a scowl. But that scowl soon faded, realizing just WHO it was.

"Oh... ohmygod... you're Vanilla Ice!"

The rapper looked down at her, curious, and annoyed.

"Yea, I am, who are you?! And what's going on?"

She grabbed the mic back from him.

"Forgive me. But I need to help my brother's. I have an idea though, the people think this is a show!"

"Wait- so this is real?"

"As real as the cruel streets of the city."

The rapper put a hand over his mouth and sighed.

"Look kid, what am I supposed to do?"

"Just lay down a beat, I'll throw out some lyrics! But I cant show you any of my moves, my ribs are broken!"

"What? Your ribs are broken?"

"That's not important! Just play some music before the crowd goes nuts!"

Vanilla looked at her, but then just shook his head and signaled his buddies to start a song.

It started with four whistles to get the crowds attention. The beat began!

Turtle tapped her foot feeling the beat, and spoke into the mic. Yelling for the crowd to pay attention.

"ATTENTION NEW YORK CITYYYY! YOU ARE WITNESSING THE ULTIMATE BATTLE BETWEEN TWO TEAMS OF FAMED WARRIORS. PLAYING THE ROLE OF THE VILLAINS, WE HAVE THE BEASTS FROM THE EAST, TOKKA AND RHAZAR. NOW PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE HEROS OF THE SCENE, RAPH, MIKE, LEO AND DON." Turtle had to think of a name quick. "THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!"

The crowd cheered. They were eating this stuff up like it was a pizza pie!

She better sell it and lay some lyrics down. One two three four!

"YO! It's the green machine

Gonna rock the town without being seen

Have you ever seen a turtle Get Down?

Slammin and Jammin to the new swing sound."

Vanilla joined in with some lyrics of his own.

"Yeah, everybody let's move

Vanilla is here with the New Jack Groove

Gonna rock, And roll this place

With the power of the ninja turtle bass

Iceman, ya know I'm not playin

Devastate the show while the turtles are sayin."

The dancers danced behind us and started saying.

"Ninja! Ninja, RAP!"

So Turtle and Vanilla joined in as well.

"Ninja, Ninja, RAP! GO GO GO GO!"

Upon this, everyone began shouting "Go ninja go ninja go." Over and over again. This was all just a show to them.

She kept an eye on the fight, it was getting rough out there. The two groups seemed easily matched.

Turtle realized the go ninja goes were going on too long. So she place the mic up to her mouth.

"Lyrics, fill in the gap

Drop that bass and get the NINJA RAP

Feel it, if you know what I mean

Give it up, for those heroes in green

Just flowin, smooth with the power

Kickin' it up, Hour after hour

Cause in this life there's only one winner

You better aim straight so you can hit the center

In it to win it, With a team of four

Ninja Turtles that you gotta adore it's the"

The chorus started up again, so Turtle watched the fight. Tokka and Rhazar seemed tired. They didn't wish to fight anymore. Turtle was amazed, and delighted to see them throw down their weapons and leave. But when they left, the Foot Ninjas entered the building to fight!

"HEY LOOK! WE GOT COMPANY!" Mikey shouted!

Turtle smiled. She knew they'd take care of it.

Vanilla picked up the next set of lyrics.

"Villains you better run and hide

Because one day you might not slide

So choose, your weapon don't slip

Vanilla's in control with the flex of the mic grip

Rockin' the crowd the way it should be rocked

With the Miami drop that you like a lot

You know it's hittin, Like a ninja turtle

When the bass kicks in, You better check your level

The power of the ninja is strong

Fightin the crooks 'til they're all gone!"

The chorus started up again, and the boys kicked the shell out of the foot clan! They retreated out of the building.

"WE WON!" Turtle shouted! The crowd went nuts.

Her bros looked at her, and climbed on stage.

Mike grabbed the mic.

"YOU LIKE THAT DUDES AND DUDETTES? NOTHING CAN BEAT THE-"

As he said it, the whole crowd shouted it with him.

"TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!"

Her brothers began to dance some sick moves with the song!

"Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! GO GO GO GO!

Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO: Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO!

Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO: Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO!

GO GO GO GO!"

Turtle danced as best she could with a set of broken ribs. Despite everything, this was the best night of her life. She was finally performing next to her favorite artist.

"Ninja Ninja RAP! GO GO GO-"

_**"BOOM!"**_

An explosion rocked the whole club! Turtle ducked down as the large speaker flew over her.

She yelled out, feeling a sharp pain in her back as the Shredder lifted her up by the shirt!

"AAA!"

"I have you now... accursed brat.."

(To be continued)


	12. Chapter 12

"AAAAAAAAA! PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed!

"TURTLE!" Her brothers tried to lunge forward at the Shredder!

"HALT!" He screamed, placing one of his blades just under Turtle's chin. "You move, and the brat shall lose her head."

Turtle whimpered helplessly. She didn't see herself getting out of this one. She felt a little blood trickle down her chest as the blade barely pressed against her flesh.

The Shredder let out of demonic chuckle. "At last, I finally have you... Long have I awaited for your blood to spill at the blades of the Shredder... Your head will make a fine trophy..."

"We have to do something!" Mikey yelled.

"But you heard tin-can!" Raph said. "One move and our sister dies.."

Donny was visibly shaking..

"We have no choice..." Leo said...

Shredder nodded to the turtles.

"Drop your weapons!"

Without hesitation, the boys dropped their swords, sais, staff and nunchucks.

"Look upon yourselves and be shamed. You have been defeated by the foot clan... You have nothing left-"

"WRONG!" Turtle shouted, then gritted her teeth, feeling the blood run down her back as Shredder pressed blades against it.

"SILENCE!"

"NO SHREDDER! It doesn't matter whether you defeat us or not. Though we may die, we will die with something you will NEVER have!"

"SHUT UP!" He said, increasing her pain.

"AAA! WE WILL DIE WITH OUR HONOR!" Tears streamed down her pained face. "AND WHEN YOU EVENTUALLY DIE, YOU WILL BE THE ONE WITH NOTHING!"

The Shredder growled, held Turtle high in the air, and brought the blades back to deliver a final blow!

"THEN DIE WITH YOUR HONOR YOU ACCURSED BRAT!"

"NOOO!" Her brothers screamed and made a grab for their weapons!

Suddenly, Shredder felt a sharp pain in the back of his head!

Someone had struck him in the back of his head with a guitar!

"KENO!" Raph yelled.

"YO SIR DORKALOT! OVER HERE!"

Keno struck the Shredder again, who turned to strike him!

Keno was thrown back into the wall!

"KENO! RUN!" Turtle yelled, still in the bladed hands of the Shredder!

"HIIIII-YAH!" Raphael and Mikey attacked the Shredder! Mikey wrapped his nunchucks around his neck and cut off his breathing! Raph buried his sais into Shredder's arm, causing him to drop Turtle, who was caught by Donnie!

"DONNIE!" She sobbed and hugged her brother. She thought she was surely done for.

The crowd that was watching the scene unfold, cheered and applauded!

Mike and Raph was thrown to the wall like Keno!

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Shredder yelled!

"Face it Shredder! You're done! You've lost!" Leo said.

Shredder growled...

"The battle may be yours... But the war is far from over... So long as I have, THIS!"

Shredder produced a canister of ooze!

"Oh shell!" Raph shouted!

"SOMEONE GRAB IT!" Turtle yelled!

Suddenly! A loud roar filled the club!

Tokka and Rhazar both came running across the stage! Barreling straight for the Shredder!

They both pulled back their arms, and PUNCHED the Shredder at once!

Shredder was flung backwards! Straight through the wall!

The battle was over!

The crowd cheered and yelled and whooped for our heroes!

"Tokka! Rhazar!" Turtle yelled happily.

"But... but why?" Raph said, astonished and confused.

Tokka smiled. "We brothers. Mama hurt Turtle."

"Mama no good!" Rhazar chimed in.

"Heh... You guys are alright." Raph patted them on the back.

"Cmon guys." Don said, putting Turtle on his back. "Lets get the last canister of ooze and go home."

When our heroes got outside, they looked all around but saw no sign of Shredder.

"Where'd he go?" Mike asked.

"I dont-"

"CRACK! CRUNCH!"

These sounds were heard as a monstrous half reptilian, slimy clawed hand rips from under a dock! Then, crawling out from the hole was a giant... horrid.. disgustingly mutated Shredder! He was 4 times his size! There were metal spikes growing from his back and his helmet seemed infused with his head. His armor looked as though it was part of his skin! He was gruesome and had huge muscles! "

"No... He... He must have drank all of the ooze..." Stammered Don.

Turtle let out a frightened squeak and clung to her brother. "He's huge!"

"And we can take him!" Raph said, looking at Leo, Mike, Don, Tokka, And Rhazar. "Brothers!" He twirled his sais! **"LETS FINISH THIS!"**


End file.
